PK: KH III Cutscene 10
(Rhyme kicks a hydrant, causing water to spray over the toppled obelisk, forming a launch ramp of sorts.) Buster: We're stuck! Derek: We can't get out! Rhyme: Now if you’ll excuse me… (builds up speed and slides up the ramp, flying off) WordGirl: (knocks the ice ramp and stone out of the way) Okay, Huggy, here’s the plan-- we find Reason and get him to talk some sense into Rhyme. Brain: And get her to stop the chaos she's making. Derek: You're right! So where would Reason be without Rhyme? (Huggy points at a broken-down car stumbling down the road. WordGirl flies over to it.) WordGirl: Hold it right there, Reason! Reason: Would you just let me go, WordGirl? Please! WordGirl: Nu-uh! You have to come with me. Rhyme is really forlorn, so she’s causing chaos and destroying the city! And you’re the only one who can reason with her. Reason: Not my problem any more. Sure, Rhyme and I have been best friends since we were kids, but I’ve had enough! WordGirl: But Reason… Reason: Forget it! There’s nothing you can say that will make me go back with you. Nothing! WordGirl: Actually, there’s nothing I have to say. You’re a wanted criminal in a stolen car, and I have super-strength and can fly! (Flies under the car and picks it up) Reason: Oh. That. Derek: Now, make up with Rhyme. (Scene changes to another part of the city. Rhyme lands hard on the pavement, surrounded by ice that has frozen in different formations from another busted hydrant.) Rhyme: Wham! Crash! -- WordGirl: (flying in and landing on an ice sculpture) Cut it out! I have someone who wants to talk to you! (Rhyme looks over at the old car, and sees Huggy. He waves at her. Rhyme looks confused.) Brain: No, not him. (Reason pops up and waves. Rhyme looks happy for a second, then backs off.) Rhyme: Oh, it’s you! What do you want? Reason: Me? I’d like to start up this CAR and drive away really-- (pauses) (Rhyme turns around excitedly, wanting to complete the rhyme, but then stops herself and turns back around.) Reason: Drive away really-- (pauses again) really-- You’re not gonna say “FAR”? Rhyme: Why should I? Reason: Because it rhymes with “car.” Rhyme: I thought you didn’t like my rhymes anymore. I thought they annoyed you! Reason: Well… yeah, kind of. Actually, it’s not really the rhyming that gets to me. Rhyme: It isn’t? Reason: No. It’s just… (sighs) when our crimes are rhymes, we end up having to steal some really ridiculous stuff. WordGirl: He does have a point. Reason: (walking toward Rhyme) Plus, it makes us way easier to catch. Derek: Also a good point! (Rhyme develops super-speed, then zips over and breaks the ice structure that WordGirl, Derek, Brain, and Buster are standing on, dropping her and Huggy to the ground. Then she goes back to Reason.) Rhyme: So, what are you saying? It’s ok to rhyme, just not in our crimes? Reason: Yeah, I mean, I just want to avoid another “jewels, mules” crime pairing. Feeding and caring for all those mules-- we actually LOST money on that crime! Rhyme: If I say yes, then we can be friends? again? Reason: Aw buddy. We never stopped being friends! It’d take more than a little quarrel to break up best friends! Come in for a HUG! Rhyme: Come here, ya big LUG! (They embrace.) WordGirl: (both she and Huggy are touched by their display of affection. Rhyme also gives Reason his friendship necklace back.) Oh, you guys are such good friends! Reason: Uh… you okay? You seem kind of forlorn. (WordGirl nods in agreement, with a sad face. Huggy squeaks, evidently asking what that means.) WordGirl: It means really sad and lonely. Derek: Yeah, WordGirl is sad and lonely when Violet has found out her secret identity. And caused them their friendship. Reason: That's sad. Well, hey, Rhyme? Let’s stop the chaos and have a SNACK! Or maybe you can do-- Rhyme: An ice ATTACK! (She blows a blast of cold air toward WordGirl and Huggy. WordGirl avoids it, but it freezes Huggy. When WordGirl returns to rescue Huggy from the ice, Rhyme grabs both of them and throws them high into the air. Then she zips toward them and hits them with another blast of freeze breath, encasing them in a ball of ice.) Derek: WordGirl! Rhyme: Stay out of this kid! (She blows ice breath at them making a icy wall that blocks his way) Derek: No! Reason: You will not come near here. Rhyme: '''Or you will have us to fear! So come on out Goodless, and crush them! (Then the Goodless appears) '''Brain and Buster: Oh no! (Derek and his companions got prepared to fight them)